Your Song
by Love Lies in Ink
Summary: Draco hears Hermione playing. Will he finally realise what she means to him?. Please don't judge my summary it's my first Fanfic. See if you like it, and leave comments.


_Disclaimer: I own none of the characters they all belong to the ingenious that is J.K._

**Your Song**

Draco yawned and stretched languidly as he entered their shared common room, as Head Boy and Girl Dumbledore had said it was important for them to show house unity. Draco had scoffed at the thought, at the time. At present however, he had somewhat changed his opinions of what defines inferior witches and wizards.

There was one person to thank for that, however he hadn't the Gryffindor courage or bravery to do so yet. He had shown her some small acts of kindness, big enough for her to notice he thought, but small enough so his fellow Slytherin peers didn't question him. The very thought of her made him smile these day. She was original, she didn't throw herself at him like the rest of the "brainless slags", she carried kindness with her and she had a classic beauty about, that most guys failed to notice as she wasn't trying to screw them. Although, Draco had noticed, and couldn't tear his eyes away. If you'd asked him 6 months ago he would of laughed in your face, the very thought of longing after Hermione Granger. It would have been inconceivable.

He made his way across the common room towards his bedroom and shared bathroom for a much needed shower. Today's Quidditch practice had been a killer. He froze, however, when hearing a strumming sound from the within the Head Girl's dormitory, as he surreptitiously edged closer to her door, which as luck would have it, was slightly open, as he peered through it, his breathe suddenly ceased.

Hermione was quite lost to her own little world, as sat obliviously on her bed, her legs crossed, picking out the chords that harmonized perfectly with her voice, as she sang her own melody over them. "Haven't you heard, I'm stuck on a verse, I'm stuck on a boy who fills me with joy". She stopped, she didn't know how to continue it, it was a working progress. Her head snapped up as she heard a sneeze from her door, she peered at it curiously, when it was roughly pushed open by Draco bloody Malfoy, "Of course" she sighed. She rolled her eyes and clambered off the bed, placing her guitar back onto the stand at the foot of her bed. She gathered herself and squared her shoulders preparing herself for the onslaught of insults that were about to be thrown at her. Not that she had ever shown it, but they always did hurt, the snide remarks about her blood status, the "bushiness" of her hair etc. etc. because she always secretly hoped it was just a facade an act that Draco put on to look like he belonged in Slytherin, to remain the Slytherin prince. But he always seemed to disappoint her, and today she thought would be no exception. She turned cautiously to face him, her arms folded with her chin and hip jutting out, as if to say "don't you dare mess with me, Malfoy". She was about to open her mouth to ask what the hell he was doing in her room, when...

"You play, really well Hermione" he breathed. She dropped her arms down to her sides and stared gaping at him. He chuckled nervously and stuffed his hands nervously in his pockets, suddenly very interested in the floor.

"What did you just call me?" Hermione questioned, her looked confused shaking her head and leaning back slighty as if not to believe what she was hearing.

Draco furrowed his eyebrows, he hadn't said the word mudblood in 3 nearly 4 months, "Erm,.... Her.....mione?" he questioned back not knowing if that was what had upset her. She gaped openly at him before gathering herself.

"Wow, just....... wow" she laughed ever so slightly at herself for her choice of words. Draco found it adorable, she raised her head and beamed at him.

"You've never called me that before" Her eyes danced playfully, and Draco stared hypnotized into the deep chocolate swirls. Before, his brain had even registered what he had done he had lunged at her, grabbing the back of her, and kissing her with so much passion and longing, her head had started to spin. She responded by feeling her way up his chest and placing her arms round his neck pulling him more forcefully to her. His arms locked round her waist as her picked her up and pulling her to him, her feet where dangling in mid air as there heat rates accelerated and their lips and tongues, explored each other in a heated frenzy. Draco, finally the one to pull back, set her on her feet. Their foreheads were resting together, he gathered up all his courage looked deep into her eyes and said the 4 words that had been bursting to come from him, for the past 2 months.

"I love you, Hermione", he whispered, before gathering himself and running out of her arms.

She stood there in a daze and shocked to say the least, looking at the air from which he had suddenly departed. She brought her fingers up to her lips, and ran them over, feeling the moisture and the swelling. She looked longingly at the door, and whispered.....

"I love you too, Draco"

Unbeknown to her our very own Slytherin Prince, he heard her. He had his back pressed against the wall, trying to catch his breath, wearing a genuine smile that could brighten an entire world.

"She loves me" he thought. "And that is worth everything"

**_Please Review, I'm new and probably need some help :D_**

**_Love ... Ink xx_**


End file.
